An Alpha Guardian in Slugterra
by AlphaGuardianDelCieloWW
Summary: Before Eli went down to Slugterra, he meet a mysterious girl with a colored flame Infurnus Slug. She became a big sister to Eli, so Eli didn't go to Slugterra along. The girl was known as an Alpha and Sky Guardian. A Sky fell into the Earth. (The story is better than the Summary. I suck at writing Summaries. Also, I don't own the cover image.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, Readers Nice to meet you**

 **Thank you for reading my new story, hope you all enjoy**  
 **I have other stories that I need to work on but I really wanted to write this.**

 **Sorry but no Romance in this story, just Family love. I like Romance but there is none in this story.**

 **Information for Dying Will Flames is from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Wiki, I don't own that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SlugTerra only my OCs**

* * *

Eli Shane was walking home from school with his best friend Burpy who was an infurnus slug. Eli couldn't wait because in a few months he will be turning 15 and could finally go down to a place that his father Will Shane told him about, a place deep within the Earth; SlugTerra.

It was a normal day for Eli Shane, wake up, go to school, go home and do whatever. It wasn't that he didn't have friends, he choose to not have any, because he knows one day he had to leave to protect another world, that either world could not know about.

¨Can you believe it Burpy in less than five months we'll be going down to SlugTerra. Sling Slugs, ride Mecha Beasts, fight bad guys- What the!?¨ Eli stopped to stared at something right in front of him, Burpy chirped in confusion at what his master was looking out. ¨Burpy, do you see what I see?¨ Eli asked his slug, who nodded finally seeing what Eli was seeing.

In front of them was a tan teenage girl with long black hair, who out of nowhere came crashing down in front of them. Eli started running towards her, seeing if she was okay. Checking her over, she was unconscious with her hands wrapping around something protectively.

What shocked them the most was the wolf ears; the right one was pure white and the other one black. She has a black tail wrapped around her waist, she also had deadly looking claws. Eli would have freak out but didn't instead he was just a little surprised, because of all the tales about SlugTerra it wasn't really weird to see someone not human.

But it seems that the girl was full of surprise because on her left arm covered with a weird chained katana sword tattoo had a deep bleeding cut. With wide eyes Eli watch as the blood from the cut started returning into the wound and heal itself quickly. It was like it was never there, there wasn't even a scar.

¨Woah, did you see that Burpy?... Burpy?¨ The infurnus slug jumped from Eli's shoulder onto the girl, he took a closer look at her before he started to get under her hands.

¨Burpy, what are you doing?¨ questioned Eli as Burpy was finally able- with the help of Eli, open her hands.

There inside was another infurnus slug in a deep sleep, Burpy squeaked in happiness to see another slug like him and Eli was excited to. Before he could touch it, a roar of an engine caused him to stop and look up.

Coming towards them was a black and purple with white markings motorcycle driving itself. ¨Woah!¨ jumping back from the girl as the bike came closer, it transformed into a wolf with glowing blue headlight eyes.

It reminded him of what his dad described as a mecha beast, maybe this girl was from SlugTerra. The wolf motorcycle was standing over protectively, the unconscious wolf girl, as it growled at Eli, like it was alive and self aware. Eli approached with arms out to show he meant no harm to its owner.

¨Okay calm down, i'm not sure if you understand me but she needs help. We need to get her to a hospital.¨

The metal wolf growled louder at that suggestion.

¨Or since she has wolf ears and tail that won´t be a good idea. What about my house, don't worry she'll be safe there. I just want to help.¨

The motorcycle looked down at it´s master and at the thing she was holding. What was that? All the wolf bike remember his master riding him at top speed chasing out a guy that stole a spell book, she caught him but he started casting a spell and here they are.

The bike may have been designed and made, but he did have some of his master´s soul energy inside him, that made him alive. Looking at at the boy, sensing with his super computer mind if he was lying, but got a negative result on lying. The purple-black, white markings wolf nodded at the boy agreeing to his offer, before carefully grabbing his master´s t-shirt was his metal teeth putting her on his back.

Eli sighed in relief that he got the mecha beast as him would call it, to agree. ¨My house is about a block away so we should get going.¨ Starting to walk down the street, Eli stopped when the mecha beast wolf wasn't following him. ¨What, come on.¨

Tilting it´s head in confusion as why Eli was looking at, like it was stupid. The motorwolf walked next to Eli and turned it´s head to Eli then it's back, where the girl was leaned against it´s neck. Burpy got what the bike was getting at and pointed at Eli then the wolf's back. Climbing on the back, and grabbing tightly on the handles, the wolf shot forward with amazing speed. ¨WOAH!" Exciting yelling Eli watched the houses rush by, feeling wind blow through his hair and Burpy was hanging on tight to a strand of the girl´s black hair. ¨Up ahead, that's my house!¨

Slowing down and walking up to Eli's house, the metal beast stopped next to the curb. Sliding off, Eli held an open palm for Burpy, who jumped up all the way to Eli's shoulder. Getting the girl off and carry her princess style into his house, before Eli closed the door, he saw the mecha beast turn back into a normal motorcycle.

Silence greeted Eli as he walked into his house, "I guess i´ll just wait until the girl wakes up for answers.¨ Eli looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms before heading towards his room.

" _ **Shane and James corner him. Don't let him escape!"**_

 _ **Screaming and yelling were heard in the background. The sound of someone slamming on brakes, others yelling in pain.**_

 _ **"Kimberly, Watch out!" Kimberly was riding a black and purple with shades of white motorcycle chasing the thief. Clinging to her right shoulder was her adopted son Baby O'Beel, a demon prince and wielder of the seven sin hell flames. She ducked down as the bullets shot by. Kimberly was glad she wrapped her bullet-proof cloak around her son early.**_

 _ **She growled at the girl that shot her, before the shooter fall from their bike dead. She took one last one at the lifeless body and saw an arrow sticking out of her forehead. Kimberly turned to see her friend Elliot holding his bow already loaded with an arrow before thanking him.**_

 _ **Kimberly didn't really like killing she only used it as a very last resort, but these people made her furious. She turned back facing ahead, watching the guy that stole an important spell book from their library.**_

 _ **Their library held every book in exist and more books were constantly updating and being added. That one book had dangerous ancient spells and her family didn't really like people stealing from them especially if they caused them harm.**_

 _ **She glared daggers at the guy, thinking about what he did to get that book. Because of him Syntia her Rain Guardian and Amelia her Mist Guardian, two of her best friends and her family. They both were lying in hospital beds in critical conditions. Philip another one of her guardians, with the help of Liv her tutor the World's greatest Hit(Wo)man, was with them, using as much Sun flames as they could to heal them.**_

 _ **Amelia was shot 20 times in the back and Syntia got two swords stabbed through her stomach.**_ _ **Both attacks were surprise attacks, catching them both off guard.**_

 _ **The thief drove his car faster trying to escape from the crazy group who he regrets missing with.**_

 _ **Kimberly stood up on her bike, balancing perfectly she raising her arms and the ground underneath the guy car rose up sending him flying. Watching the car flip and roll to a stop.**_

 _ **The guy dragged himself out of his car, he started making a run for it. But Shane and James had him cornered, the the two males glared deadly at him. Kimberly quietly came up from behind him, he turned around but bumped into the alpha girl.**_

 _ **"You have some nerve attacking my friends like that." She easily grabbed him and lifted him up to her eye level.**_

 _ **The guy closed his eyes not able to look her in the eyes as they glowed dangerously. To him it felt like staring fear, death and the devil straight in the eyes.**_

 _ **Shane walked up to the wreck and pulled out the spell book. "I got the book, Kimberly." She looked back at him, snapping her fingers the car explodes sending car parts everywhere then back to the shaking from of the guy. "Okay, now tell me why you tried to steal that book."**_

 _ **Opening his eyes he started whispering something.**_

 _ **Shane, Kimberly's beta and right hand man, recognize what he was doing, yelled "Kimberly, move he's chanting a transfer spell!"**_

 _ **The long black haired girl didn't have much chance to react she quickly grabbed her son tossing him to Shane who quickly caught him. The last thing she saw was her bike racing towards her and seeing her son crying out to her, sparking lightning, wanting to be back with his mother and her friends Shane, James and Elliot trying to reach her, calling out her name "Kimberly!"**_

Groaning in pain as she woke up from her flashback dream, Kimberly looked around to see she was in a room. A boy's room by the looks of it, sitting up she realized she was laying down safely in a bed. "Weird, well I guess they're nice if they helped me...maybe."

To her right side was a nightstand with a glass of water on it, sitting up, grabbing it she started drinking it happily. She felt her energy return and her headache lighten up. Her tail starts wagging happily under the covers and she realized she was still in half-wolf form.

Her wolf ears and tail disappeared, her teeth unsharpened expect her canine teeth which only shorten, and her claws turned back into normal nails.

Sensing another life aura in the room with her, she looked down it see a creature that reminded her of something of her past, on her lap looking up at her. Hearing a confused squeak from the little slug, as they made eye contact, she said "Hi, there little guy. What's your name?"

Lifting him up in her hands, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Shaking his head at her question, she frowned but lightening up with idea. "Well, since you don't have a name. How about I give you one?"

The infurnus slug jumped and squeaked in excitement of getting a name before it hiccuped a small flame, setting itself on fire. The infurnus slug quickly stopped his flames, squeaking in apologize afraid he hurt his new friend. Laughing Kimberly used one finger to rub the slug's head, not at all hurt by the flames.

"That was a cute hiccup you just did. Don't worry, little one, fire doesn't hurt me. Watch." Holding the slug in one hand and use the other to created a ball of fire that wrapped around her right arm and started dancing around her dragon tattoo making it look like it came to life. She had the fire form back into a ball in her hand before it died down.

The infurnus slug watched the flames in awe and chirped in amazement.

¨Oh good, you're awake.¨

Turning her head to the familiar male voice, she saw a teenager with dark blue hair and blue eyes, with a slug on his shoulder that looked similar to the one in her hand.

Eli saw the teenage girl look him over and stopped on Burpy than back to the other Infurnus slug in her hand and to the tray of food he had in his hands. ¨Here, I figured you might be hungry when you woke up.¨ Handing her the tray of leftover pasta and a glass of water, Eli sat down on his desk chair.

¨Thank you, so i´m guessing you're the one that helped me, right?¨ Eli nodded his head, as Kimberly took a bite of the pasta. "Yeah I was, you're mecha beast was very protective of you. I had to convince him to let me help you." With the fork in her mouth, she raised an eyebrow in confusion she asked "Mecha-Beast?"

Eli pointed out the window, where her motorcycle was parked in the driveway.

"Oh Haraka, that's his name he's a Moto Animale. In English his is called an animal motorcycle or Animal-Cycle and yeah he's very protective, even if he was created by my friend. But why are you calling him a Mecha Beast?"

Eli shrugged and guess she wasn't from SlugTerra if she didn't know what a Mecha Beast was. ¨I didn't know what to call him and he reminds me of something my dad use to tell me about. Anyway, how are you feeling?¨

Kimberly finish her food thinking about everything the teen said. She knows she heard the term Mecha Beast before, and she has seen these slugs and boy before but where. She answered ¨Yeah I'm fine, thank you for helping me...¨

Eli jumped when he realized she didn't know his name and he didn´t know hers, how could he forget something so important. ¨Eli, Eli Shane and this is Burpy.¨

Smiling a toothy grin, Kimberly stuck her hand out and said ¨Kimberly, Nice to meet you Eli and Burpy.¨ They shook hands, while Kimberly and used a finger to shake Burpy's little arm. Eli smiled and looked at the Infurnus on her lap and asked "What's this little guy's name?"

Everyone stared at the unnamed slug, Kimberly let him jump onto her hand and said "Hiccup, that's his name Hiccup. I already have a friend named Hiccup but it seems to fit this little guy too." The infurnus now known as Hiccup looked at the girl thinking about his name and jumped for joy. Once again hiccuping, he lit himself on fire again.

Eli gasped in concern seeing Hiccup on fire on Kimberly's bare hand. "Woah, Hey are you okay!?" Kimberly felt a sharp pain in her head and know Karma one of her Demons, just hit her for being reckless but she smiled at Eli's concern. "Yeah, I'm ok it's doesn't burn."

Eli signed in relief that Kimberly was fine and said "Well I can see why his name is Hiccup. So how long have you known him?"

"Just now."

"Really?"

"Yep, but it's ok we're Nakama now."

Eli raised an eyebrow at the word and seeing the confused look on his face Kimberly said "Nakama means friend and comrade in Japanese. I know a lot of languages."

Burpy waved at Hiccup, who happy waved back as their masters talked. Kimberly held out her hand that carry Hiccup closer to Eli, Burpy jumped onto her outstretched hand. Burpy happily hugged Hiccup seeing another slug like him and Kimberly lowered her hand to the nightstand where they jumped off and talked.

Hiccup was the same shade orange as Burpy but the flame on his belly was outlined with red, on his forehead was a diamond shaped crystal that changed colors. "Looks like they're friends now, it's nice to see Burpy with other slugs."

"Why isn't he?" Eli looked conflicted he didn't know how to answer that question without revealing SlugTerra. "Um, He's the only, well was the only slug here." Eli and Kimberly watched their slugs become friends and Eli noticed the little diamond on Hiccup's head and asked what it was.

"I have no idea, but it constantly changes to the colors of the rainbow. Wait I think I have an idea, Eli can you keep a secret?"

Eli nodded "Well, yeah us Shanes are known for their secrets. Why?" Kimberly smirked thinking about about the big shock she was about to give him. She liked to mess with people and maybe they could be friends.

"Don't freak out ok. Hiccup can you come here for a sec?" Hiccup nodded and jumped up onto Kimberly's right shoulder and onto her hand. Burpy back on Eli's shoulder watched what they were about to do with Eli.

Kimberly watched the colors and said out loud the colors pattern. "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple. Yep the colors of the rainbow and of Dying will flames"

"What are Dying will flames?" Kimberly smirked at Ei and Burpy. "Watch and I'll show you, and please you have to keep this a secret, but Dying Will flames are a main symbol for something dangerous.. The mafia world."

Eli froze and mumbled "Mafia, Wait are you part of the Mafia?" Kimberly sheepishly rubbed her neck and nodded. Kimberly's smirk dropped when she saw the slight fear in Eli's eyes and could hear his heartbeat speed up a bit.

"Please don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. Not every Mafioso are bad we just are play by a different set of rules and don't want to be bound by laws. But the weird part is the mafia still has rules and are enforced by Gli Eseguire. The simple explanation is they are the Mafia police but they are 100 times harsher and scarier than normal police. If you get bound by their punishment chains may God have mercy on your soul."

Eli didn't know what to say and looked over at Burpy for an answer at his unspoken question. Burpy smiled at Eli nodding telling him that he could trust her. Eli sighed and said "Okay, I think I can trust you and I know you're aren't telling me everything. If you tell me your story, I'll tell you my family secret."

Kimberly shook her head and argued that he telling need to tell for anything, he already helped her.

"You don't need to do that, it's fine really. Now Dying Will Flames are an energy force that can be find in everyone, because they made by someone's life force or soul. There are different types and they based on your personality and your will. There are all kinds of flames but the Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Night and Sky Flames are the main important ones. The two rarest are the Night and Sky Flames. One out of a million people can have Sky flames or they inherited it from their family bloodline.  
The Night flame is a most dangerous one, it can consume a person and completely corrupt someone's mind. The flames are caused by one's large amount of hatred, bloodlust, revenge or the darkness inside someone. Sky Flames are the most pure and powerful but also the most mysterious of the flames, they're the ones that harmonizes the other flames, the one that accepts them. But every Sky flame has a different purity, some are purer than others and can be used in different ways. The Sky flame also has the characteristics of every flame, some abilities are better than others."

Kimberly stopped and looked at Eli, seeing how he was taking the information. She smiled slightly when she saw he was actually listening and looked eager to know more so she continued.

"Now the Storm flame are a type that can disintegration anything, by burning it away or breaking it apart, they can even destroy or stop every other flames but not Sky or Night, they are great at offense and one of the most common flames. Rain flames are kinda a liquid based flame, it carries the traits of stillness, calmness and pacification. It can weaken an enemy and can turn to ice. The Rain is the flame of Tranquility. So any questions so far Eli?"

Eli captivated by the lesson that he quickly shook his head no. "No keep going."

"Sun flames are not very common and quite rare as well like one in hundred people will have it. This flame is well known for its amazing Healing ability. It can heal anything and quickly but it depends on the person's will and strength because this flame takes up energy. Activation is the special trait of the sun, it's a supporting type like healing like I told you and it can even strengthen other individuals. It gives stimulate to muscle and joints and therefore it increases the user's body functions. The Lightning flame looks like green flame mixed with sparks of electricity, it can increase the firmness and harder other objects to parts of their body. They are the best at defense and can make barriers. The user can even use electricity and lightning with this flame. The Cloud flame has the ability of multiplying and expanding, one of the most strongest of the flame and unpredictable, it can even bring out someone's flame or absorbs it.  
Now the last flame if the Mist. This one is just as rare as the Sun, maybe even rarer. The Mist has the ability of construction and materialization, it can create illusions or if the user if powerful enough they can create real illusions and creations. This flame can cause someone to lose their sanity. With the illusions Mist flames create, it fools the senses, overpowers the mind but if someone has a stronger will or sharper mind that can overpower the illusions and not be affected by it. Those are the Dying Will flames, they because stronger with your Will or resolve."

Kimberly took a sip of water, throat a little dry of the long explanation and watched the changing emotions in Eli's eyes.

Eli's mind was blown, there was a lot of things he wanted to ask her and he wondered of kind of flame he had and Kimberly's. Eli kinda now understand what Will flames were but he still didn't need what they had to do with Hiccup. "That were amazing it like a whole new world and but I still don't understand what it has to do with Hiccup."

At the sound of his name Hiccup squeaked and waved excitedly like he knew what Kimberly had in store. "That's what I'm about to show you, and I hope I'm right about this. Hiccup show me your Dying Will." Hiccup closed his eyes and the diamond on his head glow brightly and a small flame flicked to life. Hiccup looked calm with no other emotions and the flame start to change color.

As the flame changed Kimberly called out which flame it was. A red flame with a darker red outline, "The Storm", next it turned into a liquid looking blue flame, "The Rain."

A bright yellow with a golden tint, "The Sun."

Next a green flame with a buzzing sound, with sparks of electricity "The Lightning flame."

A unstable, randomly flickering purple flame "The cloud." and next the flame turned into a indigo flame that was misty and foggier than the others with a white and gray tint "The Mist."

And the last flame was a beautiful one, it looked like normal fire but with lighter shades of red and but mostly a clear looking orange, it was pure and burned proudly. "And the Sky."

Kimberly smiled at Hiccup who stopped Dying Will mode and the Sky flame of his forehead died down. Burpy squeaked in excited and amazing for he has never seen an infurnus slug do that before. Eli had no word for what he just saw, it was a amazing as he ever saw was normal fire but seeing all the different colored flame was amazing and mindblowing.

"That was amazing! So Hiccup can use all the dying will flame but not Night flames, right?" Kimberly nodded and placed Hiccup on her head.

Feeling her legs falling asleep, she pulled the blanket off of her and slowly stood up. Eli quickly stood up too and help her steady herself. "Thanks but I'm fine no injuries just my legs fell asleep." Letting her go and opened the door, for her. "Where are you going?" Kimberly looked over to Eli, slightly pushing him in front of her. "You go in front, I don't know the way to the front door."

Following Eli throughout the house, Kimberly looked around and stopped when she saw a photo with a younger Eli and a man that looks a lot like him, probably his father. She knows she has seen Eli before and the man looked familiar too and than a memory of a when she was fourteen hit her. One of her favorites shows still ongoing thankfully, she thinks it on season 4 and with a movie, she wasn't really sure. SlugTerra and the man was Will Shane and.. Oh man Eli Shane and Burpy.

Kimberly wanted to hit her head against a wall how could she not remembered, it should have hit her when she first heard his name.

Eli noting that Kimberly stopped, and was looking at a picture of him and his dad, he said "That's my dad and me a long time ago. He's gone now." Kimberly mumbled something, but Eli couldn't heard it. Kimberly spoke louder and signed "I know and I now know where I am."

Eli and Burpy both looked at each other confused and Kimberly ran a hand through her long black hair. "Great Just Great. Nothing normal ever happens to me. Eli can we keep going please."

"Wait, did you know my dad? How can you, your about my age if not only slightly older?"

"I didn't know your your father but I heard of him. By the way I'm 17." Eli looked at her with wide eyes "Really you're 17?"

"Yes I am you're what 14 and what 5´4?" Eli nodded, well she was taller than him by almost three inches and her arms were covered in tattoos, and since she was wearing shorts he could see also see tattoos on her thighs. She looked younger and childish but at the same time more mature than most adults. Her brown eyes showed years of wisdom and power, like she has seen things that no one her age or younger should see.

Kimberly saw the front door, exit the house and walked up to her bike. Haraka's engine purred in relief and happiness seeing Kimberly was alright. "Hello Haraka, at least Cielo, Sera and I aren't alone here, this is what like the ninth world, dimension, or parallel world I been to. Anyway please tell me you have my bag?" The seat opened and inside was a golden-with some black dragon scaled backpack.

Kimberly grabbed it and pulled out her Phone a special hologram transformation phone made by her Rain Guardian Syntia. Syntia in her world was one of the World's Greatest Hacker known as Cheats and inventors also one of the best fashion designer.

She flipped it open and saw over 50 text messages each from different people, 40 missed calls and 20 voiced malls. Seeing ones from Syntia, Amelia, Shane, James, Elliot and Philip, all about if she was okay, where is she, and etc. Going into her pack group message she texted she was in another world again; SlugTerra.

Let them have fun figuring that out, she was on a new Adventure.

Kimberly sighed in relief and happiness seeing the texts from Amelia and Syntia, it means they they were fine and healed, Philip never let his patients use their phone unless they were healed.

Stuffing her phone into her short's pockets she turned around to Eli who was talking to Burpy. "Well Thanks for helping me Eli, but I guess I need to go..."

"Wait, Go what do you mean go you had a hard fall earlier and I said I would tell you my story after you told me yours." Kimberly chuckled before it grew to a full blown laughter, her head fell forward and Hiccup fell off. She quickly caught him, forgetting that he was on there. She apologized to her new friend, who lucky forgave her, she placed him on her left shoulder. "Sorry, Sorry It's just you're really nice, most people wouldn't help and wanted me gone as some as possibly. So Thanks. You're saying if I tell you mine, you'll tell me yours. But Eli, I haven't told you my story all I said was that I was in the Mafia but that is only one part of my story."

Kimberly ruffled his hair and hugged him, Eli feeling the warmth of the hug couldn't hug but hug back. "So what did you tell me?" Eli's voice was muffled from the hug but with her supernatural hearing she heard it.

Pulling back from the hug, she smiled a toothy smile, her eyes started to glow. Her right eye's iris changed from a brown into a bright red and her left changed into a color changing universe it was like you can be anything in that eye. "Only the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

 **End of Chapter One YAY!**  
 **I hoped y'all liked it and I will update soon. I actually already have Chapter two but I need to edit it.**  
 **Please Review and Comment**

 **Please No Flames**  
 **Thank you you reading and I'll see you in the next Chapter or in my other stories.**

 **If some of you are confused, things will make more sense in the next Chapter**  
 **Information on my OC Kimberly will be in the next Chapter.**

**~Ciao,Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Readers**

 **Welcome to Chapter 2**  
 **I want to thank people for reading my story and the nice review**

 **Chapter 3 is going to take a little while but I have started on it..Just need to finish**  
 **Information on my OC Kimberly will be at the bottom**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Slugterra**

* * *

Kimberly and Eli with their slugs Hiccup and Burpy were sitting on the porch steps talking. ¨I just I should start at the beginning. I'm Kimberly; Alpha of the and Decimo of the Cielo Colorato; the most powerful and number one Mafia Family. And many other titles that are too troublesome to say. I was born from a human father and a human mother, so I was born a normal human. People always tell me I was born on a very strange and powerful full moon night, even I don't known how it happened. But when I turned 13, that is when my life changed forever.¨

Eli stopped her from continuing ¨Why at age 13?¨ Kimberly blushed and mumbled something.

¨What I didn´t heard you.¨

Kimberly rubbed a race down her face and mumbled louder ¨That is when my...body started maturing and I started the monthly time of bloody hell.¨

Eli raised an eyebrow confused because he blushed getting it ¨Oh...OH! My bad. So were you bitten or something?¨

Kimberly shook her head ¨No I wasn't bitten or born a werewolf, it just happened. On the night of my first full moon after age 13, that was when I first fully transform into my wolf form. That was a confusing and weird time for me and it took forever to learn how to work on four legs. Anyways after that I started learning more and more about the supernatural, and magical world that many people thought were just a myths and legends. What I didn't know was that there was already a Werewolf pack there and their whole territory was the whole state. The alpha of that pack was an complete a**h***, he had a monstrous ego and a giant thirst for power and more. I had no idea how to fight in my new wolf forms, so he beat me into the ground and forced me to join his pack. That was when I first met Shane, now he is my Beta and right-hand man, one of my best friends now, first member of my pack. But back then he was a high ranking member of that pack and I met another friend his name was..Miguel. Man I hate saying his name, feels like acid on my tongue. One story after another, I trained grow stronger, learn how to live with my new forms didn´t tell my family for many reasons. Miguel become my best friend in that terrible pack, people were scared, other wanting to die, and other loved killing, and power. After being in two months of that pack, I had enough and Miguel agreed. Together we fought our Alpha and we won, but to gain the power of an Alpha you have to kill them.¨

Eli gasped and quietly said ¨Did you kill him?¨

¨NO! No, I have never killed anyone and never want too. I only plan to take one life… Miguel´s. He was the one that won´t stop, the alpha was unconscious and he lose his pack. But Miguel didn't stop there, he went full-wolf and ripped the guy´s head off. I was shocked but I wasn't scared just so disappointed in him, he become just like our old Alpha was. I saw his beautiful happy golden eyes turning into a menacing glowing bloody red. He probably mistook my shock for fear but I knew he saw the disappointed, he turned and ran. Something that day changed him but not for the better, he was my best friend the one that helped me with my wolf forms and defended me whenever The Alpha attacked me.¨

Kimberly didn't really like telling this story to anyone, it was the past nothing would change. Sometimes it's hard for her to believe it was only 4 years ago. Miguel has caused the world so much harm and hate, he´s hiding in the shadows controlling people like puppets and when they were no longer any use to them he ended their lives and family´s without a second thought. That was one of the many reasons why she was the one going to end his life but that was for another time.

It has been about four years since then and she had only met _Him_ twice both terrible memories.

Eli watched Kimberly´s eyes blaze probably reliving the memories in her head, before her eyes burned with determination and power. Hiccup rubbed Kimberly´s face in comfort with his head. Eli didn't know what to say so he tried to change the subject. ¨Um, sooo.. why did the Alpha always attacked you, if you don't mind me asking.¨

Kimberly perked up and pointed to her left eye, ¨Only alphas can have the color red, it shows status and the power, before I became an Alpha, my left eye was red, the color of an alpha´s and my other was purple, he really didn't like that because he always thought I was trying to take his position, scared that I might have been stronger than him and sometimes other packs mistook me for the Alpha.¨Kimberly eyes changed color and now her left eye was the universe and her right was bright red.

¨Why is it different now?¨ Kimberly stroked her non-existent beard, answered ¨When I become an Alpha by accidently making my own pack, I earned it. They changed, my left eye turned into this, people say it represents a status higher than alpha and more powerful, I just think it's cool and my right eye went from purple to red.¨

Eli couldn't stop staring into her eyes they were captivating, the constant moving universe was amazing but Eli saw something change and he jumped back in surprised when he saw his father being sucked into a something red and black.

¨Are you ok Eli? What did you see?¨

Eli calmed his breathing and whispered ¨My Dad.¨

Kimberly nodded knowing sometimes her eye does that and it annoying because she has no control when the visions happen.

¨What was that?¨ Kimberly shrugged wasn't really sure but tried to explain what she learned about her eye ¨I'm still learning about my eye and it can show you something that you have been wanting to know for a long time, most of the time their visions of the past.¨

¨I always wanted to know how my Dad disappeared and it showed him yelling being pulled in a red and black portal.¨

Kimberly closed her eyes, opening them a second later, her eyes were back to the original brown. They sat together in silence, Kimberly didn´t know what to do, she already knew since it showed in the first episode but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Looking up staring at the endless sky, watching the clouds float by uncontained. It was the perfect day for flying, sun shining but it wasn't hot, fluffy clouds to hide in, that´s when Kimberly got an idea.

Standing up with a smile mixed with mischief, Kimberly latched onto Eli's hand, dragging him towards the backyard. ¨W-what are you doing Kimberly?¨ Eli tried pulling his hand away but she had a iron tight grip on it.

¨Whenever I feel down, I do something that always lifts my spirit. Makes you feel free, blows away your sadness and worries. Also instead of me telling you about me and my story how about I show you instead.¨ Releasing Eli's hand, Kimberly turned on her heel to face him, her hair flowing around also hitting Eli and herself in the face. Her smile was big and she jumped around barely able to contain her excited, she loved taking people flying for the first time, their expressions were so funny.

She was no a few feet away from Eli, she turned to Hiccup saying ¨Hold on tight Hiccup.¨ He tied a strand of hair around his little body, nodding at her telling her he´s ready to go.

Eli took a step back as a pair of feather wings came out of Kimberly´s back, a couple of stray black and white feathers flying around.. Her wings were each 8 feet long, a totally of a 16-foot wingspan.

"Wow, that is awesome."

With one strong flap of her wings, Kimberly shot straight into the air before she dived down, snatching up Eli. Eli screamed no longer feeling the ground underneath his feet, while Burpy squeaked in cheer, grabbing on tightly to Eli's hoodie.

"Don't close your eyes, Eli. Open them, it's an amazing view." Hearing Kimberly's soothing voice, Eli slowly opened his eyes and he view took his breathe away.

"Wow this is amazing!" yelled Eli over the wind, Kimberly smirked before going higher. "This is only the beginning! Hang on!"

They flew higher to cloud level, Eli reached out to touch them . He always wonder how clouds felt, and the sunshine shining against the clouds was beautiful. The saw houses go by and the people on the ground looked like ants.

Kimberly looked around and found a airplane, an idea formed in her head. The smirk and glint in her eyes only meant trouble.

Eli heard a plane and saw they were heading towards it. Kimberly flew in front of it, "Say hi everyone." The slugs, Eli and Kimberly waved laughing to the astonish jaw-dropped pilots.

Kimberly plant her feet on her glass and pushed herself off doing a backflip diving down. Tucking in her wings, Kimberly did a falcon dive.

Eli screaming as Kimberly laughed at the speed of going down at 180 mph. The ground was getting closer and closer and before they could hit the ground, Kimberly let her wings out. Her wings caught the wing and pushed them up a few feet from the ground. A flutter of the wings and Kimberly's feet were back on the ground.

The werewolf safely place Eli back on the ground were he yelled in disbelief. "D-Did that just happen?! That was amazing, I flew, I was flying! And touched the clouds! That was awesome! Can we doing it again?!"

Kimberly untying Hiccup from her hair and answered "Of course, how else will we get back to your house."

They were in the middle of a forest clearing. "Why are we here?" questioned Eli as he picked a flower meadow and showed it to Burpy. Kimberly giggle at Burpy who sneezed after sniffing the flower, "Well, I'm going to show you my other forms and powers. Stuff like that and it's safer to do it here where no one can see or get hurt. As you can see I have a pair of wings. They were a gift from a friend, he was an archangel but he was losing his powers and passed them onto me."

Eli sat on the grass listening and Kimberly walked over to him and handed him Hiccup. "My wings aren't just meant for flying they are great as a shield and swords." The wings wrapped around her like and shield than spreading them out. The white and black feathers turn sharp. Her wings disappear now they were blades. She pointed to a tree and the blades flew in that directions and shredded the tree to dust. They returned and form back into wings and Kimberly make her wings disappear.

Eli stood up and walked over to the wood dust that was once a tree. "Woah, ok that is really dangerous."

"Trust me this is my weakest power because I barely use it, I mostly just use my wings to fly but I like flying with Endchiridion more."

Dusting his hands off, Eli raised an eyebrow "Who's Enchiridion and before that how do you get your wings to appear and disappear so easily, without ripping your shirt off?"

Kimberly walked over to Eli pulling up her black T-shirt. Eli covered his eyes blushing using the other to cover Burpy´s eyes as well.

¨Eli open your eyes.. you pervert.¨

¨You're the pervert taking off your shirt all of a sudden.¨

Kimberly shook her head amused, he really wasn't a pervert, though she has met a lot. Kimberly parted her black hair placed them over her shoulder to expose her back. ¨Just open your eyes you're not going to see anything other then my back and my bra clip¨

She turned her back to him and Eli cracked one eye open, he was glad she was telling the truth. But the sight of her back was like a punch in the face. Her back was covered in scars and most of them looked like whip marks, Eli shivered feeling a chill go down his spine. He wanted to ask how she got them but decided against it but most of them were covered with the tattoos on her back.

¨The Wing tattoo on my shoulder blades is how I got my wings, they are the source. Magic.¨ On her shoulder blades was a wing tattoo, the right wing was white and the left was black, just like when they were out. ¨It sucks because werewolves can´t get tattoos, well they can but it will heal. So that would be a waste of time and money, but we can get marks. But it is easier to just call them tattoos, but each one you see, the ones on my back, arms and thighs show my power and abilities I have or contracts.¨

Eli moved down around her lower back was a giant tattoo it even went around her waist, it was of a black wolf with a right white ear wrapping around the earth and in its paws was the moon. Also the planets of the solar system and the elements around it.

¨You done?¨ Eli jumped KImberly was now facing him with her arms crossed over her chest. With her shirt off, Eli saw she did have more tattoos on her arms and scars some more faint than others, that were barely noticeable. But on her waist even her left kidney was something that made Eli close his eyes.

It was scar over scars, it looked like someone was cutting, ripping and tearing at that area over and over.

Kimberly seeing Eli was staring at her kidney scar quickly put her shirt back on. Sometimes she forgot about that some scars don't heal and that one scar barely healed. She crouched down in front of Eli poking him in the nose ¨Hey, you alright? Sorry about you having to see that.¨

Kimberly smiled softly at Eli when he opened his eyes, at that moment he looked like a small child ¨I want to ask how you got it but I feel like I shouldn't.¨

Kimberly placed a hand of his dark blue hair in comfort, ¨Curiosity killed the cat, Eli. But most always forget the second part..but satisfaction brought it back. So I´ll give you the short vision. I was kidnapped for an experiment when I was 15 by a sicko scientist. I was experiment 99 out of 100 and I was transferred the kidney of a male ghoul and he was given my kidney. The Doctor liked to create Hybrids with experiments and torture, trying to mix different species together. Many failed attempts and many were killed in the process. But werewolves have supernatural healing and never get sick, so they don´t need surgeries or anything like that and this scar is the result of a kidney transform. I´m experiment 99, the only living werewolf-ghoul hybrid.¨

Kimberly pulled her hair up revealed a branded scar of the number 99 on the back of her neck, Eli heavily swallowed a lump in his throat. ¨I-I Um, what happened to the other guy, and the scientist?¨

Kimberly let her hair fall back into placed, rubbing the back of her as if the pain was back. ¨The ghoul his name was Ban Kuro, he´s first name is Kuro and last name Ban. He was Japanese and he died. Kuro couldn't handle my blood in his body, it overwhelmed him. The Doc didn´t want it same thing to happen to me so I was the one put through the most experiments. But I refused to allow him to do what he wanted, to break me I went through a lot of excruciating torture. But I´m fine and after a month I was able to break the chains and..Let's just say the scientist got what he deserved.¨

Kimberly hugged Eli feeling the sadness in his aura, she looked him straight in the eye and said ¨Eli don´t you dare feel sad, it´s was 2 years ago. In the past, and it had nothing to do with you or this world. It´s cool being part ghoul I really like my Kagune but the sucky part is the food.¨

Burpy jumped up and landed on Kimberly´s shoulder, nudging her. ¨Thanks Burpy, so by the look on your face you don't know what a ghoul is do you?¨

Eli, Hiccup and Burpy all shook their heads in unison having no clue what a ghoul or Kagune is. Kimberly over-dramatically signed tried of all the explanation already. She leaned back falling on her bottom and crossed her legs.

¨Too troublesome. Before I tell you what a ghoul is. I want you to promise me that you would not freak out, and wait until i'm finished do you understand?¨

¨Got it.¨

Kimberly covered her right eye and Eli wondered why. Kimberly removed her hand from her eye and it was red like Eli remembered but then the whites of her eyes turned black. Coming out her lower back were 6 tentacles, black with a pulsing red. ¨The eye of a ghoul, Kakugan. Since I'm only part ghoul, only the white of my right eye changes. Since my eye could turn red to begin with and my Rinkaku Kagune also known as the shining scales .¨

Eli along with the slugs listened to Kimberly´s lesson, no longer upset, he even had to courage to reach out to touch one.

¨A ghoul is a carnivorous and cannibalistic demon-like species that looks human but can only eat the flesh of humans and other ghouls oh and coffee. The reason why is because of the different tastebuds on the tongue. For ghouls the taste of human food it disgusting. When eating human food like a sandwich to us it tastes like moldy bread with puke in the middle. But when eating human flesh it tastes like a steak to us. Don't look at me like that it's the truth, but i'm lucky because my werewolf blood and other abilities overpower my ghoul side so I can still eat like normal but once ever one or three months I have to eat human flesh because my taste buds change and need to give energy to my ghoul RC cells. Or the worst part I eat a huge amount of human food until I regain the taste but it easier to just eat a bit of flesh.¨

Eli rubbed his head slightly confused before question Kimberly ¨You said you don't kill people right then how do you get the human flesh?¨

Kimberly looked over to where her bag was and was glad it came when her, it had her emergency ´Special meat´ inside. ¨I´m not the only ghoul of course and they been around for a long time and how do you think people still think of them as myths nothing but stories. They learned how to adapt, live alongside humans. They can get food from digging up graves, find already dead body, suicides, wars help alot with all these bodies around no one ready notices that one is missing. We find ways and some ghouls do go around killing people, but most just really want to live in peace and come coffee shops are a big help. Some amounts of people actually know about ghouls and offer their bodies when they die. Like in Anime Tokyo Ghoul ( **A/N: I also don't own Tokyo Ghoul** ) if you even know what that is, Ghouls can get energy and calm their hungry with cups of coffee with a special sugar and human blood.¨

¨But since you're not in your world how would you get food and why is the three or one month limit thing. ¨ Kimberly pointed with one of her Rinkaku behind Eli.

Looking back her saw her dragon scaled bag and he passed it over to her. ¨This bag was a gift my teachers that taught me the way of the dragon, elements and dragon magic. They gave me this when I learned all the elements, it's made out of their old dragon scales. It´s a endless bag that can hold anything I put in it and it will never gain weight. I have like a whole house in here, food, water, clothes, supplies and other junk. I even have my special meat in there and coffee to last a year, so I'm good. And the month thing is a whole human body can last a ghoul for three months and a human arm or leg is a month.¨

Passing the bag to Eli who looked in and saw nothing an endless black abyss. Looking up at Kimberly confused, she motioned him to put his hand in. ¨Think of something like a pillow.¨

Eli did just that, reaching in thinking of a fluffy pillow. Eli felt something within his reach and grabbed it. Pulling it out, it was white fluffy pillow.

Hiccup being the curious little slug he was jumped into the bag. Eli and Kimberly freaked out, but Hiccup poked his head out completely fine. Hiccup chirped at Burpy to join him in the bag, Eli and Kimberly looked in and the bag wasn't an endless anymore it looked like a house but for slugs, there was slug food, water. Little beds and other things and Kimberly didn´t remember having that in her bag.

Maybe it happened when she came into this world. It remind her of Eli future orange bag that held his slugs when they weren't in battle. Kimberly nodded understanding, putting her hand in the bag it didn't affect the slugs home at all. Instead it moved aside and the other part was the endless black.

¨That´s cool looks like Hiccup and Burpy like it. Okay back to show-n-tell.¨ Kimberly gently grabbed the slugs out of the bag and set it aside and placed them on her lap. ¨To your previous question on who Endchiridion is, Endchiridion is one of my best friends. He´s an elemental dragon, my dragon partner and I´m his rider. He is the last elemental dragon, well that we know about.¨

Eli and Kimberly sat in front of each other one the green grass and Eli was looking at Kimberly with a face that read ¨Really?¨

¨Yes really.¨

Eli fell backwards and sat up quickly exclaiming "Can you read minds?!"

¨Um, No your face is just really easy to read. Anyway with what I said before I am a dragon rider to the last elemental dragon. I met Endchiridion when I first turned into a werewolf, I was walking around and I stumble upon a family of elemental dragons. It was amazing to watch, but they never attacked knowing I was no treat. Really I wasn't I was technically a newborn pup in wolf terms. Endchiridion was the one that got the closest to me and it was cool because his parents were what leaders. His father was over 1 million years old and his mother was close to a million but Endchiridion right now 23 years old. So anyway they let me watch, then I stopped going because of my old Alpha, I didn't want him to find out about the dragons. They were the most powerful type of dragon and now they're extinct because of a monster. But before they died and after my old Alpha died. They trained me, taught me how to bend, ask and control the elements. The taught me Element Dragon magic. I have use all the elements. Endchiridion´s parents were beautiful his mother was a golden elemental dragon and his father was a pure black scaled elemental dragon. It weird that Endchiridion is a green dragon but he does have some scales that are Gold and Black.¨

Kimberly stood up her Kagune disappearing as she did and jogged away from Eli. Once she was a good distance away from him she started to show him her elements.

Stomping her right leg on the ground rocks started coming out the ground. Slamming her fist into the ground caused a huge earthquake around Eli but never touching him. She did a sliding moment with her arm and the wind followed. She raised her arms up and a wall of earth rose up before it returned back.

Putting her hands together she slowly separated them and a sphere of water form before she made more, juggling them. She dissolved the water and Kimberly took a deep breath and yelled out ¨Sky dragon's roar!" A powerful column of air come out of her mouth and took out 2 miles of trees.

Kimberly couldn't even finish showing him her other moves because Eli passes out in shock. Pouting Kimberly was excited to show him everything but I guess it was too much. She can always finish tomorrow.

She walked up to her new friend and repeatedly poked him in the cheek. ¨Eli, Eli...Yep he´s out cold. Come on Burpy, Hiccup let´s go.¨ The slugs jumped on each shoulder and tied a strand of hair around themselves. Kimberly grabbed Eli and her bag, flying away from the half destroyed forest.

~WW~

The Next Morning

Eli woke up on his bed, confused on what happened, all he remembered was a girl named Kimberly. Eli sighed thinking it was all a dream. Hearing a familiar sound, Eli looked on his nightstand to see Burpy staring at him worriedly. ¨Morning Burpy. I had the craziest dream last night where this girl named Kimberly fell from the sky and had an Infurnus slug like you but little a little diamond on his head. But now i´m guessing with the face you're giving me, it wasn't a dream was it?¨

Burpy shook his head no, jumping down and out the door. Eli looked at his clock it was seven in the morning and school starts at 8. Getting out of bed and handing to the bathroom to get ready.

Coming out while using a towel to dry his hair, Eli went into the room to get dress. If he made payed more attention he would have noticed the smell of something cooking and the chirps of talking slugs in the kitchen.

Eli ran down the stairs into the kitchen and the sight before him made him stop in his tracks. Kimberly was setting down plates of eggs, bacon and pancakes of the table.

¨Good Morning Eli. How are you feeling?¨

Eli lived by himself, after his mom left and his father disappeared, he grandparents used to watch over him until he was around 11 when they died. Since the house was theirs, Eli just lived on his own until he went down to Slugterra. So the sight of a someone cooking and saying Good morning to him put a smile of his face. ¨Good Morning.¨

¨Come on breakfast is ready what do you want to drink? Juice, milk or Coffee?¨

Eli sat down and answered ¨Milk Please. Morning Hiccup and Burpy.¨

The two Infurnus slugs looked up from their food and squeaked a good morning back.

Kimberly sat down holding a cup and mug in each hand. Handing over the cup of milk to Eli, she took a sip of her coffee. ¨Eli you didn't answer my question, are you okay?¨

Eli with his mouth full of eggs raised an eyebrow confused. Kimberly handed him a napkin which he gratefully took and explained ¨You passed out yesterday after I showed you my wind dragon roar and you were unconscious for quite some time.¨

Eli swallowed his food, rubbing the back of his head replied ¨I'm fine. It was just a lot to take in and really surprising but cool. Are you going to show me more?¨

Playing with her fork while the other hand held a piece of bacon, she answered ¨Yeah but after school, which starts in 30 minutes. But don't worry eat, you have enough time.¨

They continued eating their breakfast when Kimberly suddenly spoke up ¨Man my coffee´s cold.¨ Eli looked up from his pancakes to see Kimberly holding her coffee when the bottom started to glow red and steam. ¨What are you doing?¨

¨Heating up my coffee.¨ She took a happy sip of her now hot coffee. ¨I can make and use fire like I told you yesterday. Fire is my main element, Earth is next, than air and the last one is water plus a bit of lightning, metal.¨

¨So fire doesn't burn you?¨

¨No that´s why when Hiccup accidentally set himself on fire it didn't burn. Fire does not hurt me, and any fire other than my own, is a source of food and energy and also the other elements.¨

Hiccup was eating too fast and started hiccuping set himself on fire again. The fire suddenly started to float way. The slugs and Eli watched with astonishment, as the fire was going to straight into Kimberly's mouth.

Kimberly after seeing Hiccup on fire she took a deep breath in and the fire started to flow into her mouth. She grabbed onto it and started eating it like normal. She already finished all the food and then asked if Eli was done, who nodded his head yes.

¨I made you lunch since school lunch is nasty, Burpy helped with what you liked to.¨ Kimberly pointed to a bag lunched on the counter next to Eli´s book bag.

They cleaned up, placing the dirty dishes in the sink, Eli saw the time, he almost freaked out for school was going to start in 15 minutes and it takes 20 to walk to school. ¨Grab your backpack and lunch and let's go. Come on little ones.¨

Eli grabbed his backpack putting his lunch inside and Burpy jumped on his right as Hiccup jumped onto Kimberly´s left shoulder. Kimberly walked up to Haraka in his motorcycle form and got on she patted the spot behind her and Eli understood what she meant and got on.

Haraka woke up and engine roared to life. They took off at lightning speed. Eli had to wrapped his arms around Kimberly´s stomach to keep from falling off.

They arrived at the High school and all the pasting students looked towards the awesome motorcycle and the teens on it. Many began to point and whisper about them. How the weird kid was riding on a bike with an pretty older girl. She looked like a senior and he was a freshman.

The guys were staring at Kimberly some wolf-whistling and catcalling out to her. Eli got off ignoring the looks, he smiled when Hiccup waved goodbye. Burpy jumped into his backpack to stay hidden. Kimberly pulled Eli into a hug she smiled at him and said ¨Have fun at school, I´ll be here to pick you up after, okay?¨ Eli nodded and walked away waving goodbye. "See you later."

As Eli walked into the school he thought about how now life was no longer going to be normal. Well it was never really normal to begin with but he had a feeling that it's going to be more exciting with Kimberly around.

Kimberly watched Eli enter the school and looked around still seeing some people staring at her. She ignored them thinking about Eli's house how it needs to be cleaned and there wasn't much food, she would have to go shopping.

She was about to leave when a senior walked up to her, with a stupid flirting face. ¨Hi Name's Troy, How's it going?¨

Kimberly looked at him unamused before answering ¨Good, what do you want?¨

¨Oh nothing just your phone number.¨ Kimberly looked at him, slightly confused nobody had ever asked her out before, in her High School she was the quiet one. ¨Um no. Sorry but not interested, I was just dropping off my little brother. But you could help me with something.¨

Troy looked upset before perking up and said what. ¨Where is the nearest grocery store?¨ He sadly told her the directions and she happily thanked him before riding off. Troy´s friends circled around him, some laughing at the rejection and the funny look on his face as they dragged him inside the school.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2. YAY!**  
 **Hoped you liked it and please Review or Comment**  
 **See you next Chapter, that is when they head down to Slugterra.**

 **Information on OC:**

Name: Kimberly  
Age:17  
Height: 5"7 (173 cm)  
Gender:Female  
Birthday: May 14th  
Hair Color: Black sometimes Pure White  
Eye Color: Brown, Red and Changing Universe  
Favorite Colors: Purple and Orange (every color)  
Flame: Sky Flame  
Status: Alive, Alpha of , Decimo of Cielo Colorato, Dragon Rider, Elemential Dragon Magic, Ghoul, Wings, Demon Contractor to two powerful Demons; Karma and Baby O'Beel, Sword Master and Owner of the Sky Lion and The Night Tiger. Etc  
Average time of sleep: 8 Hours or less  
Sign: Taurus  
Pastimes: Reading, Writing, Cooking, Fighting and hanging out with her Pack  
Loves: Food, Anime, Manga, Adventures and her family (She thinks of her friends as family)  
Favorite foods: Any type of food but mostly Spicy Foods, Meat and Coffee  
Hates: Betrayal, People who hurt her Family and Miguel

 **~Ciao, Ciao~**


End file.
